The Games
by JustAnotherIndividual
Summary: Story has begun. Where do the worst criminals go? To Planet 13, where you battle amongst other criminals on a planet that can turn the most sane into madmen. They fight for their survival for the right to return home. But will they die first?
1. Welcome to Planet 13

**The Games**

I need 14 OC's!

SUMMARY:

On Earth, Mars, and The Colonies, society had advanced. The death penalty has ultimately been lawed out and instead, there is a new punishment...For all those who have commit a crime at a Level 3 offense, you are sentenced to life on Planet 13. A planet that makes even the most sane, go mad.

On this planet, districts have been set, with leaders and other ranking officials, set foot on their territory without permission and you are as good as dead.

When more people are sentenced for crimes, some that are guilty to the charges given to them and some that are framed, they must take off in HFO 13 to Planet 13. But will they survive? Will they get back home with the only way to _get _back home being to conquer all the Eno's? Or will they die..?

-The Colonies is a spaceship that is like a utopia, it is VERY futuristic with parks, homes, schools and everything. Even though their gravity is artificial, and parks are fake, it's home sweet home.

FORM TO SIGN UP

THIS IS **NOT **A FIRST COME, FIRST SERVE.

(Do not remove the capitalized titles, please and thanks.)

BASICS

Name:

Age:

Birthdate:

Blood Type:

Home (Earth, Mars, The Colonies, or Planet 13? Yes, your character can be someone from Planet 13):

If from Planet 13, are you friendly towards the newbies or no?:

PERSONAL

Friends before shipment:

Parents/Family:

Past(No restraints, have fun.):

Scars? Why/how?:

Personality(no restraints, have fun.):

MEDICAL

Conditions?:

Allergies?:

Diseases..?:

Medication?:

Mental Status:

Anything else Medical related?:

APPEARANCES

Skin colour:

Head shape:

Eye Shape:

Eye Color:

Nose:

Lips/Teeth:

Hair style:

Hair colour:

Body shape:

CLOTHING

DURING THE HOT MONTHS

Top:

Bottoms:

Shoes:

Accessories?:

Do they have their hair special during this time? Explain:

Weapon of choice (if available):

DURING THE COLD MONTHS (Frrrrreezing!)

Top(s):

Bottoms:

Shoes:

Accessories:

Do they have their hair special during this time? Explain:

Weapon of Choice(if available):

MISC and QUESTIONS

Do they whine?:

Do they have mental breakdowns? Explain?:

OCD?

Do they miss home?:

Why were they sent to Planet 13?:

Framed or did they really do it? Explain if you need to.:

Weaknesses they may have:

Strong Points:

What do they do when hurt?:

What do they do when sick/ill?:

Fighting Style?:

Anything else you would like to add?:

Do you have question for me, the author?:

Thanks and you can send this to me via Review or PM. Either way. Thanks, thanks.


	2. Chapter 01

**-X-**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Angela Mortus<em>**

**_James Blackwell_**

**_Annalisia Meekina_**

**_Nick Adkins_**

**_Alba Kirk_**

**_Seraphine Albion _**

**_Su Yan Ming_**

**_Elektra Thompson_**

**_Lagoon Hail_**

**_Jhonen Moore_**

_**Third** _

**_Welcome to The Games._ **

* * *

><p>The plump man dabbed at his perspiring forehead once again with a dark red cloth and stood slightly straighter on his large podium, the loud, obnoxious, horns finally ending in their unnatural, metallic sounds. He swallowed and cleared his throat as he fixed the microphone attached to the gleaming, silver podium, so that he would be able to talk quickly into it.<p>

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen of The Colonies. It is Friday as you know, and today is the day of shipment, just as it's been for the past thirty years. "The high-ranking official continued, a fake smile plastered on his chubby face, reaching up to his rosy red cheeks.

He made the same announcement as he had..for thirty years or so…and continued,

"Bring them in." He said deadly serious now to the Military Sargent, dressed formally in all white, his badges gleaming in the artificial lights that surrounded them all, just behind the fake sky and clouds lied the lights..

The solider nodded quickly as he marched off, the small heel on the bottom of his shoe clicking promptly as he took each step across the freshly paved sidewalk. He stopped fast at the dull metal truck and unlocked the back of it quickly, his gloved hands not stopping until it was opened and men and women alike coming off the truck, hands behind their backs with laser-cuffs slapped on their hands tight, the blue gleam seeming to mock them as the light glowered from behind them in an eerie fashion.

Seven.

Seven people got off the back of the large delivery truck, hoping down off the slab and were pushed forward by another high-ranking soldier.

They came into a line and then were put into an actual order by the Sargent.

The official standing on the stage cleared his throat as one chubby hand grabbed the paper and fixed it slightly before moving on.

"Jhonen Moore, for the murders of seven innocent civilians."

The first man smirked despite the remark just made, his head bowing lowly for a moment before placing it back at its normal height to reveal the sickly pale skin, one red eye, and short trimmed dark hair along with goatee. He scanned the crowd and found that almost all the women were gasping, the men smiling devilishly, murmuring about how _'he got what was coming to 'im!' _

"Lagoon Hail, for the account of one murder and a series of theft."

The second man who couldn't have been a day older than sixteen looked up remorsefully and, his lightly tanned skin clashing against his purple-blue eyes and short dark hair, that fringe that lied over one eye marked with blue streaks.

"Elektra Thompson. Also known as..the black dragon…for a series of uncountable murders.." The man swallowed harshly and nervously twitched while fiddling at his collar before, the woman he had been addressing turned to him, her long eyelashes batting seductively for a moment with a large smirk on her face.

Her thick full lips turned upwards as though to mock him.

He cleared his throat and darted his eyes away from her nervously as he continued the reading,

"Su Yan Min, for one account of murder."

The woman did not budge at all but stared down at the concrete, one arm missing, the other cuff was then instead, attached to another criminal, Lagoon Hail. She bit her lip and glared down silently, filling her soul twist in spirals as the man announced what she was convicted of.

"Alba Kirk, for treason."

The woman in her respective army print jacket almost seemed comical in the situation, hand cuffs around her peach, dainty, wrists.

Her light brown eyes seemed glare maliciously out into the crowd of surrounding people as her platinum blonde hair sashayed in front of her face.

"Annalisia Meekina, for one account of murder."

The next down the line was this woman of course, and she nodded, her wavy black hair bouncing as she did so.

"And lastly, but certainly not least, is Angela Mortus, for a multiple accounts of murder."

The last woman down the line did not seemed phases as she licked her bottom lip thoughtfully, her light brown hair in a ponytail, pulled through a floppy cap.

"You seven have been charged with Level 3 offenses. Your punishment is life on Planet 13. You will be transported immediately on the HFO 13. In there you will seven backpacks, these have a few things we are required to give to you, by law. Put these on as soon as you enter the craft, fasten your seatbelts, and Have Fun on 13."

The crowd jeered with excitement as the seven were pushed along the glistening sidewalk and into the the rather large spacecraft, Jhonen being the back despite his former position of being first. As each went in, Jhonen stopped right outside the craft, stopping to stare into the room where each person was fastened into their own seat, a sack on their back already.

"Scared?" A man behind him whispered into his ear, laughing maliciously.

Jhonen smirked and shook his head before snorting, "Don't miss the 12 O'clock." And with that said, he flailed back smashed his own head into the man's chest, causing a chain reaction of two other officers falling to the ground and a round of gasps out of the crowd. The man Jhonen originally pushed tumbled backwards, eyes wide in fear, and just before he was able to catch himself, he lost balance and fell backwards again, into the street and into an oncoming car.

The man rolled across the car and landed on the street with a sickening crunch, his head smashing against the pavement and a spurt of blood flying all around as the tires screeched on the car.

"You sick son of a bitch!" An officer screamed, grabbing his pistol quickly, aiming it at the laughing mans head before another soldier pushed Jhonen into the spacecraft, creating a human shield, taking the bullet into the chest.

He gagged on his own blood, choking for a moment or two before Jhonen leaned down beside him, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him up to his mouth.

"You must no value your life to save a man who is already damned.."

With this Jhonen chuckled for a moment and shaking his head, "I don't feel bad for you..this was your own choice."

A mad look in his eyes, the last sight the officer ever saw was the one blood shot eye dancing in front of him as the door swung closed and the rocket took off at a frightening speed.

Flying up into the air, out of chaos, a section of the _'sky' _opened, closed behind them and then the top of the glass dome opened, releasing them out into space. Onto a long journey to Planet 13.

* * *

><p><strong>-X-<strong>

**A bit short, but I just wanted that chapter to sort of say who is being taken to Planet 13, a bit about themselves, what they did, and then a short little amount of chaos at the end made it all worth-while, right? Hope so, and thanks for reading. please review. **

**-Question of the chapter (I do this in every chapter..something random just to be able to get to know our character a little better and who knows? May be used in the story later.): What voice actor do you think would be best to sound like your character? **

**-Thanks! Questions, concerns, comments? Leave it in a review or PM me. Either way works. (I prefer reviews though..just saying..)**

**-X-**


	3. Chapter 02

**-X-**

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Angela Mortus<em>**

**_-Mack Mortus_**

**_James Blackwell_**

**_-Annalisia Meekina_**

**_Nick Adkins_**

**_-Alba Kirk_**

**_Seraphine Albion _**

**_-Su Yan Ming_**

**_-Elektra Thompson_**

**_-Lagoon Hail_**

**_-Jhonen Moore_**

**_Third_**

**_Welcome to The Games._ **

* * *

><p>Angela put a lightly-tanned hand to her mouth in disbelief as she watched the child emerge from the spacecraft. In the top of the craft, there was a small room just beneath a pointed cap and apparently this had been where the young child had been.<p>

His sandy brown hair was stuck to his forehead from the thick sweat that was sliding down his face like water from a showerhead, and his body arched in a sort of agonizing way.

He stood up straight and she listened in horror as it cracked.

"Mack.." She whispered, shaking in slight disbelief.

"I couldn't leave you, Mom." He yelled finally when he had gotten himself together, he ran forward and threw his hands around her, "You didn't do anythin' wrong..and..and Feral.."

She shook her head and hushed him quickly, swallowing the lump that had developed in her throat before put a hand on his forehead, brushing the hair away from his face.

"You shouldn't have come here.." She whispered, the sounds of bugs chirping, and birds squawking only heightened her sense that a life here would be a life in hell. "You had all your life to live.."

"But there isn't a way back so you're just gonna have to deal with it, right?"

His eyes full of hope she turned away in slight disgust but she knew very well that this was all just too true.

She swallowed again as she looked on at the ground who was getting themselves together, slipping their own backpacks over their backs, hardly even paying attention to anyone else but themselves.

She walked over and slid the pack on her own back as well, and pushing her hand against Mack's head to keep him toddling along.

"..Who's the kid?" Jhonen asked quickly without even so much as looking up, "Heard 'im call you mom..that your kid?"

"..I hardly see why I should tell you…maybe the question should be why the hell you pushed that guy out in front of that car? Just for the hell of it? For the fun? See, it's scum like you that really _are_ meantto go here."

It was silent for a moment, her light Spanish accent coming out in certain places as the jungle noises heightened in the awkward moments that passed.

Jhonen chuckled lightly to himself, "He was harassing me."

She did not continue for the sheer desire to stay away from him as much as possible as she buckled the last strap on the bag, adjusted her cap and pulled down her glasses before taking the younger boy's hand.

She looked out at the thick forest ahead, full of vines and mysterious brightly coloured plants of all varieties.

It was like some sort of..unseen world. Which it was, but..it seemed all too..fake…

She often had to remind herself that this really was reality. This was what was happening because of her crimes.

It was her _own _fault.

"The main thing we need to figure out is if we are going to stay together..or split up?" It was suddenly Lagoon speaking as he stood in silence, looking away from the trees and rather at the large lake, covered in something close related to algae. Perhaps..

"..We should stay together." Angela announced quickly, "..if we wanna survive, we need to stick together. If you want to leave later, fine, but for now, we should really all stay together, see what Planet 13 has to offer."

It was quiet around the group again for a moment as they all silently mulled over these words. It seemed logical..but who could feel safe in a group of criminals?

So this was there punishment then..

"No. I'm going solo. I don't think there is much for me to fear, see you guys later." Jhonen announced quickly, stomping his feet in the ground for a moment, testing out the soil as it seemed before pulling out a switch blade that seemingly came from out of thin air, and walked away, his flannel vest flying behind himself.

"Jhonen, are you…are you sure? This is a whole 'nother planet, you don't even know whats out there or where your going!" Angela questioned, over course she hated the man and would like nothing more than for him to simply move on, but to be honest, he could come in handy when a quick kill could be handed out.

"Five seconds ago you were biting my face off, now you want me to stay? If I didn't know better I would think that you might would just want me to use me." He announced quickly in a quick quip.

She pressed her lips together in rage, '_damn it.'_

"Ah, and the truth comes out. Well, I'll be seeing you guys elsewhere, possibly in hell."

And with that, into the trees the other man went, leaving the remaining six together.

"Alright, well, anyone else want to march into the unknown and oblivion like an idiot?" Angela questioned, hands now firmly on her hips, feeling the heat beginning to get at her.

"Where are we even going to?" Annalisia spoke this time, a hand wrapped around an arm in front of her and a bored look on her face.

"..We need to find water.._clean _water and then..after that I'm not sure. We'll need to find somewhere for shelter, that spacecraft is going to explode by tomorrow morning if I understand what the pilot said correctly.." Angela replied quickly as she then began to walk into the woods.

It was hot.._too _hot..

* * *

><p>Mack ran as quick as he could, feeling his heart beat in his throat and lungs burn as another arrow went flying past his ear, a sound that made the entire ordeal all too real.<p>

He swallowed and felt the burn in his legs increase with each passing step, wanting to look back, but too frightened.

He bit his lip, feeling blood begin to spurt out almost instantly, and then advanced farther into the thick brush of the jungle.

The creatures were louder than ever and before he knew it, he turned his head to see..just to make _sure _that Angela was behind him.

She was, a couple people back, but she was.

Before he could turn himself back around, he felt his stomach lurch and his body propel through the air and then down a dry, steep hill, the leaves scratching his face oddly enough as he landed at the bottom with a somersault.

The others followed suit.

It was quite the scene but from the archers point of view, the people were disappearing before their very eyes.

It was silent in the trench for a few moments and after what seemed like hours but what could have only been a short few minutes, they felt safe again, sighing in relief.

Lagoon brought his legs to his chest in fear as he scrunched his face up and squeezed his eyes shut in absolute fear.

"I can't do this.." He whispered, "We've only been here for two days and I can't do this, I'm telling you I can't.."

Angela worked up her anger, a hot flash of rage pulling over her and she slapped the boy across his youthful face.

He suddenly stopped all movement and closed his eyes, regaining himself for a few moments.

"What about Jhonen? Where do you think he is? You think he's alive? He's dead. D-E-A-D. We stuck together and we're gonna get through this together, okay guys? You've just gotta pull yourselves together. We found water, we found berries that are edible, and we even found shelter for the past few days. We can do this."

It was silent as though they were all silently disagreeing or laughing at her short pep talk. She rolled her eyes and stood up, walking a few steps away, the dead leaves crunching beneath her very feet as she leaned on a tree, exasperated and overheated.

"Who are they anyway?" Elektra finally asked as she folded her hands slightly in an awkward way across her outstretched legs.

"Archers..hunters..I don't know.." Lagoon replied softly as he thought through the ideas, "Maybe they're cannibals. Yeah that makes sense..cannibals..they're going to eat our skin nice and crunchy likes _chips _and our meat like _steak._"

Mack shivered in fear and swallowed harshly,

"They're criminals just like the rest of us who just want to kill for the sport." Angela replied softly as she sighed and turned around, leaning against the tree.

"..Damn it..if they were closer..if they were closer and wouldn't use those little toys like cowards.." Alba whispered sharply in a spit of anger.

"If they didn't we could beat them? I doubt it..they've had years to learn how to battle here, I'm not sure we would even have a chance against these freaks."

Alba remained quiet and closed her eyes, shaking her head, "Well what're we going to do here? Sit here on our asses until it's night and we have nowhere to go?"

Angela shrugged, "I'm running out of answers to give, I don't know what we're gonna do, alright?"

"You just said we could do it! Now you're going to just _give up?" _Lagoon questioned insistently as he stood in slight rage.

"Would you guys calm down? No wonder you're being hunted by my men, you're as loud as a hurricane. You might want to work on being subtle."

The voice came as a surprise, and ready to attack, they all turned around, stunned.

It was a man, light in skine tone, and honey blonde hair reaching his shoulder, it was pushed back in waves. His sharp blue eyes studying them as they studied his light brown frayed pants, black boots, and shirtless body, thick with muscles.

He quirked an eyebrow and sighed, "Alright, alright, look, newbies, I'll cut you a break. You guys don't seem like you could hurt me even if you wanted to so..I'm willing to let you in my very own district."

The group quirked their own eyebrows. District?

"..Ah jeez, you guys down even know what a district is yet, huh? You guys are _really _fresh meat, ain'tchu'? Ah, well. C'mon then. I'll get you guys a place to stay, some food, some water, and a little lesson taught by yours truly. Then in the morning, it'll be time for you guys to be on your merry way."

The group looked between themselves, a bit skeptical as to wether to trust this steanger.

"You guys act as if you'll survive out here if you don't take me up on my offer." He joked as he continued to walk, and with lack of anything to say or anything else to do,

They followed into the unknown.

That most likely was one of the worst feelings. An adventure into the unknown.

* * *

><p><strong>Getting pretty good? I hope it is. Other characters WILL be introduced,<em> soon<em>, I promise.**

**Question of the Chapter: Your characters last meal- what is it?**

**_Questions, comments, concerns? Don't be afraid, just send it in the form of either a review or a PM! I'll answer ASAP, guarnteed. _**


End file.
